Ted de Corsia
Ted de Corsia (1905 - 1973) Film Deaths: *''The Lady from Shanghai'' (1947) [Sidney Broome]: Shot by Glenn Anders; he manages to make his way to warn Rita Hayworth that Glenn intends to kill Everett Sloane and talks to Orson Welles on the phone before dying. *''The Naked City'' (1948) [Willie Garzah]: Wounded and pursued by cops, he climbs to the top of New York's Williamsburg bridge, fires down at his pursuers, and is killed in the volley of return fire. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Enforcer'' (1951) [Rico]: A police witness on the 9th floor of the court building, he survives an assassination attempt but panics, climbs out a window onto a narrow ledge, loses his footing. Humphrey Bogart grabs his hand but cannot hold him and he falls to his death. (Thanks to Brian) *''Man in the Dark'' (1953) '[''Lefty]: Run over by a rollarcoaster car while he was chasing Edmond O'Brien on the tracks. *Crime Wave (1954) ['Doc' Penny]: Shot in the back by a policeman. *Man With The Gun (1955) [Frenchy Lescaux]: Throws a knife at the back of Robert Mitchum, misses and Robert turns and shoots him. (Thanks to Brian) *The Conqueror (1956)' [''Kumlek]: Stabbed to death by John Wayne, after Ted is knocked off of his horse.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Showdown At Abilene'' (1956) [Dan Claudius]: Killed by Jock Mahoney in the climactic gunfight.'' (Thanks to Brian).'' *''The Killing'' (1956) [Randy Kennan]: Shot to death (off-screen) in the crossfire of a shoot-out between Elisha Cook Jr. and Vince Edwards in the gang's hideout; his body is shown in the aftermath of the shoot-out. *''The Quick Gun'' (1964) '[''Spangler]: Shot dead in a gunfight by Audie Murphy.'' (Thanks to Brian).'' Television Deaths: *The Rifleman: The Young Englishman (1958) 'Waggoner:'' Shot to death by Allen Case just as Ted is about to shoot Chuck Connors. *''Rawhide: The Devil and the Deep Blue'' (1962) [Ben Wade]: After being bludgeoned and knocked off his horse with a walking stick by Tod Andrews Ted is killed when Tod stampedes the cattle that mortally trample him. He dies moments later talking with his wife (Coleen Gray). *''The Outer Limits: It Crawled Out of the Woodwork'' (1963) [Sentry]: Dies when the energy creature drains the power from his external pacemaker. *''Kraft Suspense Theater: Knight's Gambit'' (1964) [Mike Serra]: Killed, along with H.M. Wynant, when their car goes over a cliff. *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Drifting Dropout'' (1964) '[''Mort Lynch]: Hit on the head (off-screen) with a pipe wrench by Neil Hamilton. His body is shown afterwards when Carl Reindel discovers him. *Perry Mason: The Case of the Positive Negative (1966) [George Emory]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Simon Scott. His body is shown afterwards when Dabbs Greer discovers him. *The High Chaparral: The Forge Of Hate (1970)' [''Dull Knife]: Dies of old age lying in his teepee. (Thanks to Brian) Gallery Ted de Corsia.png|Ted de Corsia dead with Colleen Gray in 'Rawhide: The Devil and the Deep Blue' de Corsia, Ted de Corsia, Ted de Corsia, Ted de Corsia, Ted de Corsia, Ted Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Off-screen deaths